1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates to a motion transmitting remote control assembly of the type for transmitting motion in a curved path.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Motion transmitting remote control assemblies of the type for transmitting motion in a curved path have many uses in automotive applications. For example, such motion transmitting remote control assemblies are used as throttle controls for controlling the acceleration of a vehicle. A typical throttle control assembly comprises a flexible motion transmitting core element moveably guided by a conduit. A terminal member is secured to one end of the core element for connecting the assembly to a control member, such as a throttle lever.
In a throttle control application, it is extremely important that the terminal member be positively connected to the throttle lever to prevent accidental disconnection. This is especially important in the situation where one automobile is passing another against oncoming traffic. Accidental disconnection would cause the passing automobile to suddenly lose its acceleration, resulting in a possible head-on collision with the oncoming traffic.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,625,579 to Spease, issued Dec. 2, 1986 discloses a motion transmitting remote control assembly including a terminal member having an opening therethrough with a plurality of flexible fingers defining a portion of the opening and for retaining the head of a control member within the opening. Since the opening through the terminal member extends completely through the terminal member, a problem arose wherein the user of the terminal member might insert the head of the control member through the wrong end of the opening, thereby providing a less than effective connection between the terminal member and the control member. In view of this problem, a cap member was provided for disposal into the wrong end of the opening to prevent the upside down installation of the control member into the opening in the terminal member. Although the cap has proven to be an effective way of preventing the insertion of the control member through the wrong end of the opening, the two-piece construction of the terminal member with cap is costly to produce.
Thus, there is a need for a motion transmitting remote control assembly including a simply constructed, low cost terminal member for connection to a control member, such as throttle control, which assures unsafe operation of a vehicle if the terminal member is improperly connected to the control member.